


Second Chance Kid - SPN Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Castiel rests a hand on John’s shoulder. “I can help you save yourself. Help you save your sons.”John’s head snaps up, the mention of his boys bringing him back to the present.“What the hell are you talking about?”The man looks past John. His face shifts from concern to surprise. “But, for now, I think that perhaps you have a more immediate problem.”John spares a glance backward to see a four year-old Dean sitting on the floor, rocking himself and sucking his thumb.





	Second Chance Kid - SPN Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiGiS89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/gifts).



> Illustration for the SPN Reversebang story, [Second Chance Kid,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880407) written by GiGiS89.

  
  



End file.
